criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit the Sack
Hit the Sack is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the second case set in the city of Pheadmouth and also the second one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot While the player and Chief Vinh were talking about recent investigation about “The Collector”, Chief Vinh got reports of a murder taking place at O’Connell Alley. He then sent Ned and the player to the crime scene, where they found the shirtless body of bartender Jennifer McCarthy, who was hit by a heavy blunt object. Mid-investigation, Trent told the team that Jennifer had gone to an abandoned church before she was killed, prompting the team to go there to investigate. Later, Ned was attacked by a cat, which turned out to be priest Dermot Mullen’s one. After gaining enough evidence, the team apprehended Jennifer’s ex-boyfriend Seamus Walsh for the murder. Although Seamus denied his involvement at first and accused Jennifer’s current boyfriend Eamon O’Dowd of murdering her, however, he then confessed all things. He told the team that his unmarried uncle had recently left all of his fortune, including a pot of Irish gold, to him. However, Jennifer accidentally knew the whole things. Seamus said that he heard Jennifer talking on the phone, saying that she wanted to be Seamus’ girlfriend again just to kill him and legally take all the money and gold from him. Being frustrated, Seamus followed Jennifer from her workplace, Happy Irish bar, into O’Connell alley. He then used a sack with rocks to hit her brutally. Judge Park sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Aiden came to the station with an amputation saw in the evidence bag and informed the player that someone had broken into the morgue and took Jennifer’s body part, from her neck to chest, however, they left Jennifer’s middle fingers. The team then found strange substance on the saw, which (per Camilla) was actually dirty water from O'Connell alley sewers, prompting the team to search the alley. There, they found a bloody sheet of paper, which turned out to be "The Collector"’s list. After analyzing the blood on the paper, Camilla found out that it belonged to Jennifer and Ryan Patrick, whose middle finger was taken by "The Collector" previously. The team then informed Aiden of “The Collector”’s list and told him to offer more security. Aiden then agreed and told the team that he would ask for his friends’ help to improve the security. Meanwhile, Rosamund and the player went to see the abandoned church the last time before it would be demolished. There, they found some legal documents, which (per Trent) turned out to be real estate buyer Amru el-Ismail's documents. Trent also found out that one of his bank accounts lead to Syria, where there was a terrorist war. Answering about his connections with terrorists, Amru claimed that he was innocent, saying that the team did not have enough evidence to accuse him. After all the events, Amelie told the team that Pheadmouth Justice Unit's informant Christian Solar had just come back from his trip. The team then decided to keep an eye on Amru and continue investigating "The Collector". Summary Victim *'Jennifer McCarthy' (found dead at O'Connell Alley) Murder Weapon *'Sack of Rocks' Killer *'Seamus Walsh' Suspects C2Info-EamonO'Dowd.png|Eamon O'Dowd C2Info-RosheenMcDonnell.png|Rosheen McDonnell C2Info-Amruel-Ismail.png|Amru el-Ismail C2Info-DermotMullen.png|Dermot Mullen C2Info-SeamusWalsh.png|Seamus Walsh Quasi-suspects C2Quasi-AidenO'Sullivan.png|Aiden O'Sullivan Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer drinks lemonade. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has a bee sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate O'Connell Alley. (Clues: Broken Necklace, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jennifer McCarthy) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Celtic Necklace Names) *Examine Faded Names. (Result: Names; New Suspect: Eamon O'Dowd) *Inform Eamon O'Dowd of his girlfriend's death. (Prerequisite: Names unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Happy Irish Bar) *Investigate Happy Irish Bar. (Prerequisite: Eamon interrogated; Clues: Locked Phone, Visit Card, Stained Shirt) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rosheen McDonnell) *Talk to Rosheen McDonnell about the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed) *Examine Visit Card. (Result: Visit Card) *Question Amru el-Ismail about the victim. (Prerequisite: Visit Card unraveled) *Examine Stained Shirt. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lemonade) *Autopsy Victim Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Church. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Open Bible, Wooden Box) *Examine Open Bible (Result: Owner Name; New Suspect: Dermot Mullen) *See if Dermot Mullen knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Owner Name decoded; Clue: Suspect Description) *Examine Suspect Description. (New Suspect: Seamus Walsh) *Talk to Seamus Walsh about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Seamus Walsh identified; Profile Updated: Seamus eats caviar) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Latin Letters) *Analyze Latin Letters. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tables) *Investigate Tables. (Prerequisite: Latin Letters analyzed; Clues: CCTV Camera, Jennifer's Safe) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Unlocked CCTV Camera) *Analyze Unlocked CCTV Camera. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Rosheen about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked CCTV Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Rosheen drinks lemonade) *Examine Jennifer's Safe. (Result: Expensive Ring) *Analyze Expensive Ring. (06:00:00) *Ask Amru why he gave his ring to the victim. (Prerequisite: Expensive Ring analyzed; Profile updated: Amru eats caviar and drinks lemonade) *Go to the Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Dermot wants to say. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Altar; Profile updated: Dermot eats caviar, drink lemonade and knows Latin) *Investigate Altar. (Prerequisite: Dermot interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Gaelic Cross) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restriction Order) *Analyze Restriction Order. (12:00:00) *Ask Seamus why he filed a restraining order against the victim. (Prerequisite: Restriction Order analyzed; Profile updated: Seamus drinks lemonade and knows Latin) *Examine Gaelic Cross. (Result: Curse) *Interrogate Eamon about his curse to the victim. (Prerequisite: Curse unraveled; Profile updated: Eamon eats caviar, drinks lemonade and knows Latin) *Investigate Trash Cans. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Iron Fence, Bloody Sack; Murder Weapon registered: Sack of Rocks) *Examine Iron Fence. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a tie) *Examine Bloody Sack. (Result: Dead Bee) *Analyze Dead Bee. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bee sting) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not the Full Shilling (2/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (2/6) *See what Aiden wants. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling; Clue: Amputation Saw) *Examine Amputation Saw. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (06:00:00) *Investigate O'Connell Alley. (Prerequisite: Strange Substance analyzed; Clue: Bloody Torn Paper) *Examine Bloody Torn Paper. (Result: "The Collector"'s List) *Analyze "The Collector"'s List. (06:00:00) *Tell Aiden about "The Collector"'s list. (Prerequisite: "The Collector"'s List analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Happy Irish Bar. (Prerequisite: Aiden interrogated; Clue: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Aiden's Cellphone) *Give Aiden his cellphone. (Prerequisite Aiden's Cellphone unlocked; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Church. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling; Clue: Faded Legal Documents) *Examine Faded Legal Documents. (Result: Legal Document) *Analyze Legal Documents. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Amru about his connections with terrorists. (Prerequisite: Legal Document analyzed; Reward: Celtic Necklace) *Move on to a new crime. (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley